Hera
Hero Intro Back row Nuker. Can deal both Physical and Magic damage. Stat Growth Skills ' Woman Scorned' Charging attack that damages and inflicts Knockback to all in the path. Effect: Magical Damage, Knock-up Range: Front & Mid Row =Deals 28.6 magic damage times the level of the skill extra in base damage. =Ability is nullified if Hera becomes cced during the duration of the cast or missile travel ' Her Clutches' Deals damage and inflicts Bind on the target. Effect: Magical Damage, may Stun =Deals 16.5 extra magic base damage times skill level; chance to stun also increased =May stun target; success based on level of target and skill level ' Quill Pierce ' Hurls peacock feathers at the target, dealing damage with multiple hits. Effect: Physical Damage Range: Single, foremost hero =Deals 6.6 more physical base damage per level of skill ' Fine Plumage' Increases Dodge. (Passive) Stats: Adds 20 dodge at level 1; scales at 0.5 dodge per level. Evolve White → Green * 2 x Olive Branch (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Plain Circlet (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Mogul Cloak (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Face Mask (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Sturdy Ring (Lvl. 2) Green → Green + 1 * 1 x Energy Stick * 1 x Heart Ring * 2 x Report Card * 1 x Emerald Ring (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) Green + 1 → Blue * 1x Golden Javelin * 1 x Life Crystal * 2 x Claw Knuckles * 1 x Original Fake Ring * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) Blue → Blue + 1 * 1 x Wizard Staff * 1 x Golden Javelin * 1 x Victory * 1 x Flame Heart * 1 x Report Card * 1 x Bladed Boots Blue + 1 → Blue + 2 * 1 x Ares' Sword * 1 x Heaven's Anvil * 2 x Anti-Wolf Stick * 1 x Bloodsucker * 1 x Bladed Boots Blue + 2 → Purple * 1 x Anti-Wolf Rod * 1 x Poseidon's Fork * 1 x Spartan Helm * 1 x Mallet of Ruin * 1 x Mana Stone * 1 x Bladed Boots Purple → Purple + 1 * 1 x Mithril Piece * 1 x Bladed Boots * 1 x Report Card * 1 x Mini Mjolnir * 1 x Gift Sword * 1 x Persian Orb Purple + 1 → Purple + 2 * 1 x Life Scepter * 1 x Heroic Claymore * 1 x Orb of Dreams * 1 x Big Mjolnir * 1 x Gift Shirt (Lv 70) * 1 x Winged Shoes Purple + 2 → Purple + 3 * 1 x Heroic Claymore * 1 x Zeus' Scepter * 1 x Globe * 1 x Titan Vow (Lv 78) * 1 x Winged Shoes * 1 x Fissure Sword Purple + 3 → Purple + 4 * 1 x Ares' Sword * 1 x Unicorn Scepter * 1 x Arousal Armor * 1 x Ruins Pillar (Lv 64) * 1 x Soul Splitter (Lv 70) * 1 x Winged Shoes Purple + 4 → Orange * 1 x Zephyr Boots * 1 x Orb of Dreams * 1 x Titan Humbler * 1 x Shadow Axe * 1 x Magic Sphere * 1 x Stardust Charm Orange -> Orange + 1 * 1 x Zephyr Boots * 1 x Evo Stone * 1 x Rune Blade Strategy Hera is a very well-rounded character, but is very prone to attacks and lacks HP. Her 2nd skill is very useful for stunning and interrupting attacks due to its fast hit rate. Hero Shard Locations * Queen Hera - Chapter 4 (Elite) * Queen's Jealousy - Chapter 5 (Elite) Quotes *(On selection) - "How about a magic trick?" *(On summoning) - "What are you looking at? I'm married, pig!" *(Upon evolution) - "Hahahohohohohoho!" Category:Hero